Through the Eyes of Snotlout
by kchaos85
Summary: Having a little fun with stories from Snotlout's perspective! First chapter ends with cliffhanger, I need your help! Rated T just to be safe and have the freedom to use more mature themes in later chapters (I don't see myself going into M category with Snotlout, but if I do, I'll change it) First story set not long after HTTYD 2, but series may skip around as I write more stories.
1. Thawfest Part 1

**A/N: Snotlout is probably my least favorite character, but I had a story with a few chapters from his POV and I got a lot of positive feedback, and its kind of fun to play with his inner monologue, so I thought I would write a few stories dedicated to him. Enjoy!**

Great, just great. I've made my peace with the fact that Hiccup, (_Hiccup!) _shows me up all the time, mostly because of that dumb night fury, but now? Now I've got this new guy showing me up all the time, too! To make matters worse, Ruffnut, the only respectable woman for me to date now that Astrid is clearly off the market, has an obvious and insatiable crush on the dude. Pffft. What does he have that I don't have?

_Tall, handsome, strong_…. My subconscious answered me. Shut up, brain! I'm handsome! I'm strong! This is dumb. I do have something he doesn't have! I have been a dragon rider for 5 years, mastering the art of flying with Hookfang, my monstrous nightmare! This chump's only been a dragon rider for like, 5 seconds. Showing him up should be easy. I'll show him, I'll show everyone at Thawfest. He'll be eating my dust, and then everyone will stop admiring this new guy and remember that I'm still the best. Me, Snotlout! Eret will be crying to his mommy, and I'll be back to being #2 in the village, and Ruff will finally realize that I'm the only Viking for her.

It was a beautiful summer morning on Berk. The terrible terrors woke me up again, but for once I wasn't annoyed by those dumb little dragons. Today was the start of Thawfest! And this year? This year I would show them all! I'd been secretly and tirelessly training with Hookfang, and we were ready! Eret and Skullcrusher don't stand a chance against all _this_!

I got up and admired my Viking muscles for a moment, taking a second to kiss each bicep. _This is my year_, I said to myself. _I can feel it! _Of course, I've won more than my fair share of Thawfests, but this would be the first year that Hiccup isn't competing. As chief, his duties have shifted to judging and overseeing the games. His loss! I'm not even jealous that he is the chief of Berk when I see all his lame responsibilities. Nah, I'll just continue to let everyone admire me for being one of the original great dragon riders.

I made my way to the arena where the Thawfest games are held. On the way I made sure to wink at the ladies as they wished me good luck. All the attention was putting a strut in my step. _Eat your hearts out, ladies_, I thought to myself as I neared the arena. My spirits were nearly crushed, however, because as I drew closer, I could see the gang getting ready for the games, and Eret and Ruffnut were deep in conversation. About what, I don't know, but Ruff had that same dumb, love-struck, look on her face as always when she talked to Eret. I could feel my neck grow hot as my temper began to flair inside. I have _got_ to beat this guy, I just have to!

Astrid was stretching nearby and saw me walking up. She took one look at me and followed my gaze to where Ruff and Eret were talking, then looked back at me with a knowing smile. "Jealous much?"

"What, me, jealous? Of that dude?" I mocked laughter, "He's not even a real dragon rider. Pfft."

Astrid rolled her eyes at me. "Really?" was all she said before shaking her head and going back to her stretching.

I found Hookfang already in the arena. He seemed to be as pumped as I was this year. Fishlegs was sitting with Meatlug, giving her reassuring words of encouragement. Those two boulders never did well at Thawfest, but Fishlegs never seemed to mind. He was so enthusiastic and happy just to participate, it made me want to throw up in my mouth a little. All that cutesy, everyone is happy, everyone is cool crap didn't do it for me. Then again, I'd been brought up being taught that winning is everything. I glanced up to the stands that were beginning to fill with spectators and saw my dad, Spitelout, had already taken his honorary spot on the platform. He nodded when he saw me and I nodded back. He could be tough, but he always had my back.

The whistling sounds of the famous night fury broke my thoughts as Hiccup and Toothless made their appearance at the arena. Still to this day, shouts of "Night Fury!" could be heard anytime they showed up. It seriously got old sometimes. Toothless landed on the chief's platform of the arena and everyone in the crowd grew silent out of respect for the new chief.

As Hiccup gave his speech for the beginning of Thawfest, rambling on about the 'spirit of friendly competition' and how 'everyone is a winner' (gag) I caught Astrid again out of the corner of my eye. She always hung on his every word now. She stood smiling proudly at her soon to be husband_. I've about had it with all this lovey-dovey crap, I'm ready to win some events already!_ I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Hiccup ask everyone for a moment of silence to mourn the not so distant death of his father, Stoick. I humbled myself for a moment remembering the ultimate sacrifice he made for us. Stoick had been like a second father to me. He was my uncle, and my chief, after all.

After a few moments, Hiccup announced the beginning of Thawfest. Everyone began to cheer. It had been a long winter and we were all ready to welcome spring.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, OY! OY! OY!" I shouted, pumping myself up for the games. It wasn't long before the first events were announced. We would start with the traditional, non-dragon games. I usually rocked these events harder than everyone, but this year with Eret competing, I wasn't so sure. First up would be the ax throwing event. Usually Astrid was my biggest competitor for this challenge, but as we all took turns throwing our axes, it became obvious that Eret was an excellent ax thrower as well_. By Thor's beard! Is there anything this guy can't do?_ I knew I had to be better. I put everything I had into those events. Ax throwing, log rolling, and the sheep lug. I managed to win the log rolling event, but Eret kept me on my toes, proving to be a tough competitor. He won the ax throwing event without trouble, and even managed to win the sheep lug, just barely. It was 2 to 1, and I was losing.

This is crap! I had to win! There was too much at stake. It wasn't over yet, we still had 3 dragon events, and clearly I had the advantage. Eret and Skullcrusher would be no match for me and Hookfang!

We took a break for lunch before the dragon events, and I overheard Ruff talking with Eret. When we first picked up the dragon trapper, he always seemed annoyed by Ruffnut's advances and obvious crush on him, but lately he seemed to be at least learning how to tolerate her. They actually seemed to be becoming fairly good friends, if nothing else.

"That was amazing!" Ruff was saying while sitting next to Eret, her hand placed on his bicep (gag again). "I've never seen anyone beat Snotlout at the sheep lug!" She looked admiringly at his face, anxiously awaiting his reaction.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." He had responded coolly back to her. "Dragon trapping was hard work, you know. I had to learn how to run and carry heavy equipment to be able to trap dragons."

"Uh huh…" was Ruffnut's reaction, resting her chin on her hand and looking awestruck. "What else are you good at?" She winked.

Eret just shook his head in annoyance and looked up in time to notice me standing there. "Good game so far, eh Snotlout?" He smiled smugly at me. "I'm really looking forward to the dragon games." He stood up and walked toward me, offering me his hand, "It is so great to have some real competition; it makes the games more exciting." Ruffnut was watching so I reluctantly took his hand, giving it a friendly shake, then pulling him close so Ruffnut couldn't hear me.

"I'm going to win this, just stay outta my way!" I said in a low voice, so only he could hear.

He pulled back and looked at me with that same smug look. Oh, what I wouldn't give to punch that smug look right off his face! "Marvelous! Nothing like a good rivalry in competition to make things interesting!" I could feel my fist clenching. If this bozo keeps trying to make himself look better than me, I might just punch him for real.

"Why don't we make this even MORE interesting." I said to Eret, a smirk playing on my own face. I eyed him to see if he would take the bait.

"What do you suggest, my friend? Eret's eyebrows arched, I had caught his interest.

I searched my head quickly, bringing my fingers to my chin. "Hmmm" I stalled. A million things ran through my head. _How about if I win, you leave Berk for good! Or how about you stop talking to Ruffnut! _That's what I really wanted to say, but I knew that Hiccup wouldn't allow for Eret to be banished as they had become friends and the whole isle of Berk had accepted him. I also knew I couldn't stop Ruff from talking to Eret. _Come on, Snotlout, think!_

**Cliff Hanger! I have a few ideas on what the bet should be, but I would LOVE to get some fresh opinions! What would you like to see? Let me know! **


	2. Thawfest Part 2

**A/N: Sorry this second chapter took so long. There were a lot of details I needed to work out and its been kind of hectic. This completes this one shot, but I'll continue to add Snotlout one shots here. **

**Thawfest Part II**

"Well, what'll it be, Snotlout?" Eret was eyeing me curiously, a smirk still playing on his lips. "Does the loser have to clean out the dragon stalls for a week? Maybe the winner is served a gourmet Viking dinner of his choosing?"

"oooh, oooh, maybe the winner gets a kiss from me!" Ruffnut chimed in, smile plastered on her face looking longingly at Eret.

Eret's eyes widened as he shifted them towards Ruff and then back to me. "Well, that certainly is… one idea I suppose…" he winced a little then crossed his arms. "Well? You are the one who posed the challenge?"

His casual attitude toward the race and the stakes of the bet was making my blood boil. "What if the loser has to leave Berk, forever?" I blurted out. Eret's eyes widened in surprise, and Ruffnut stepped back, looking back and forth between us.

"What's that, Snotlout?" Another voice chimed in. Oh great, the voice of reason decided to show up. I'll never hear the end of this one.

"Hiccup!" I laughed nervously, turning to face my friend who was looking at me with crossed arms. "Hey there, buddy. We were just making a little wager on the games, you know, just to make things interesting." I tried to smile convincingly at Hiccup to make it look like it was all just for fun.

"You know I don't mind some friendly betting and wagering on these games, Snotlout. But banishment from the island for the loser? Isn't that a little… extreme?" Hiccup looked from me to Eret. "Especially since you are losing?" he added in a lower tone.

"Jorgensons DON'T lose!" I nearly shouted back at Hiccup, a little louder than I meant to. I hoped no one noticed. "Besides, you have any better ideas?"

"I'll tell you what, Snotlout," Eret jumped in, "If you win, I will leave Berk…" All eyes snapped to Eret and Ruffnut gasped, "….for a fortnight…" he quickly added, "But, if I win," He looked at me and smirked again, "You have to wear ladies garments for the next month!"

Ladies garments! Is this guy for real? No matter, if I can get Eret off the island even for just a fortnight, then maybe the people of Berk will get over the novelty of this dude, and go back to worshipping me, Snotlout!

Hiccup looked to Eret, then to me and put one fist on his hip and rubbed the back of his neck nervously with the other. "Well, Snotlout? Is it a bet?"

I eyed Eret slowly. "Deal!" I put my hand out and Eret took it and shook it firmly.

"Well, Snotlout. I certainly look forward to seeing you in ladies garments. Better start searching now for something in your size!"

Ruffnut giggled and pointed at me, "Ha! Snotlout would make one ugly girl!"

A crowd had begun to gather. Tuff was now standing next to his sister, "Yeah, he'd be so ugly, only Snotlout himself would date him… ha!" Tuff and Ruff banged helmets in laughter.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" I shouted over the growing crowd, "Jorgensons NEVER lose! What you SHOULD worry about is where you are going to sleep for the next fortnight, Eret, son of Eret!"

Eret simply laughed. "We'll see what happens after the dragon games. Don't forget, Snotlout, I'm currently winning by 1!" He turned and walked toward the arena, Ruff following close behind.

I was starting to make my own way to the arena when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. "I hope you know what you're doing, Snotlout." Hiccup said nervously.

"Don't worry about me, Hiccup." I snarled. His lack of confidence in my ability to win was maddening. "Just don't go missing your new best friend too much when I make him disappear for a while!" I huffed off towards the arena, finding Hookfang waiting for me. I grabbed him by the horns and looked into his eyes, "Let's DO this, Hookfang!"

The race was getting ready to begin. The crowd had gathered after lunch. We were starting with the dragon hurdles. This had proved difficult for Hookfang and me because his horns stood so tall, but we had been working on this.

First was Astrid, and then Fishlegs, and then the twins, all hilariously missing at least one of the hurdles. The twins were getting better at this event, but still managed to get their two headed dragon tangled. Stormfly's spikey head always knocked at least one of those logs over. And Fishlegs…. Well, enough said. It was my turn. Hookfang and I nailed it, as I knew we would.

"Did you see that, Eret?" I gloated while he waited his turn, "You should take some notes, because that is how a real dragon rider does it." I flexed my Viking muscles while standing on Hookfang, already taking a victory lap around the arena.

"Not so fast, Snotlout!" Hiccup's voice came from the Chief's platform. "Eret, your turn!"

The horn blew and Eret was off, but his enormous Skullcrusher could barely fit under the logs.

"Another event to Snotlout!" Hiccup announced as they gave my picture another point. "The game is tied, 2 for Eret; 2 for Snotlout!"

I pumped my fist in the air. "Snotlout, Snotlout, Oy! Oy! Oy!" heh, like I ever doubted that I would win this Thawfest! He would be no match for my dragon. He'd be off this island before I know it!

"It's not over yet, Snotlout!" Eret yelled from the arena.

The next event was the freestyle. As usual, Astrid performed feats of Acrobatics on her Nadder. Yawn. The twins as usual managed to do more arguing than flying, and ended up in a tangled mess on the ground. Fishlegs, well… again… enough said. Just wait until they get a load of what I have been working on.

I stood up on Hookfang's horns and balanced as he raced through the air, flaming on and off to wow the crowd. As I neared the judges I ordered Hookfang to throw me up in the air, I flipped around and landed sitting on my saddle, blowing a kiss to the crowd as I passed. Heh, more like, blowing a kiss to the ladies. We landed uneventfully. For once my dumb dragon listened to me. I waved to the crowd and flexed my muscles while pumping my fists in the air. "Yeah baby!"

I didn't even watch what Eret did, but it didn't end up even mattering, neither of us won this event! Oh, that Astrid. I knew one of these days she would win the freestyle event. Dumb girls.

We were still tied, Eret 2, me 2, Astrid 1. I snuck a peek at Hiccup when it was announced that Astrid had won the freestyle event and he was jumping up and down like some little kid cheering for her. Super lame! I know she's kind of his future wife and all, but jeez, does he have to be so obvious about it?

Astrid caught up with me while they were setting up for the 3rd event, the fly and shoot. "Hey Snotlout," She looked at me from the corner of her eye, "you do realize, if I win the next event, all three of us will be tied!"

Eret joined us, rubbing his chin. "Very interesting. This is a different turn of events, hey old chum?" He slapped me on the shoulder, throwing off my balance and causing me to take a step forward to catch myself.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." I spit back at the two of them. They both stood there, arms crossed, giving each other smug smiles. "Come on, Hookfang! Let's get ready!"

The next event wasn't usually our strongest. Hookfang likes to shoot at everything that pops up, and some of the targets were 'villagers' that we aren't supposed to hit. We'd been working on this all for weeks though, and I think we might finally have it.

It all came down to this last event. If I won, then Eret would have to leave the island for an entire fortnight! Of course, if he won, I would have to (gulp) wear woman's clothes for the next month. Not that that would be so bad, I mean, I'm sure if anyone could pull it off, it would be me. In an unexpected twist, if Astrid won, then we would have to have a tie breaker for all 3 of us! I don't know that this has ever happened for Thawfest. The last time we even had to do a tie breaker was just between me and Hiccup. Back then, I proved to still be the better Viking, and I intend to hold onto that status now.

Fishlegs and the twins went first for the Fly and Shoot. Fishlegs is so slow on Meatlug he barely finished in time. The twins lost interest half way through and just decided it was more fun to just destroy everything. Oh, that Ruffnut, if I wasn't so bent on winning, I would think that was actually kind of fun.

Astrid went next and completed a nearly perfect run. It was quick and she hit all her targets. The only fault with her run is that a stray Nadder spike managed to strike one of the 'villager' targets. Eret went before me this time and his run was nearly perfect also! The only mistake he made was that Skullcrusher missed one of the Berserker targets. Astrid had done it faster than Eret though, so at this point she was going to win over Eret, so it was all up to me! If I could win this event, the games would be over!

I myself did a nearly perfect run. It actually wasn't until we were done with the course that Hiccup pointed out that Hookfang _may have_ burnt one of the 'children' targets to a crisp. Hmmph. I think Hiccup just wasn't seeing clearly, personally. Unfortunately, the other judges seemed to see what Hiccup saw and agreed with him. _Dumb judges!_ Astrid won the last event.

Hiccup jumped up and announced to the crowd that for the first time in the known history of Thawfest we had a 3 way tie, and so now we would have to bust out the tie breaker.

"Alright boys," Astrid approached myself and Eret as we prepared for the tie breaking obstacle course. "I know you guys have a bet going on, and I want to get in on it."

Eret's eyes raised in surprise, "You do, do you?" he flashed her a genuine smile. "What did you have in mind?"

Astrid laughed, "I think if I win, then both of you have to wear women's garments for a fortnight!" Eret and I looked at each other.

"And if you lose, Astrid?" I added, folding my arms, "and you WILL lose, by the way… haha!"

"And if I lose, I will do the winner's village duties for a week."

"Hey, no fair! Why would you only do our duties for a week when we have to look like maidens for a month?" I bit back to Astrid.

"Fine!" Astrid eyed me, "You only have to wear woman's clothes for a week, but it has to be good! Not just a simple dress or skirt, but all out! Jewelry, shoes, the works!"

Eret raised one eyebrow to me, and I matched his glance. "Alright, I'm in!" He said, putting out his hand. We all shook on it. "So, if Snotlout wins, I have to leave the island for a month, and Astrid has to do his village duties for a week. If I win, Snotlout has to wear woman's clothes for a month, and Astrid does my duties for a week, and if Astrid wins, we both have to wear women's clothes for a week. Do I have that straight?"

"Oh great," We heard another voice pipe in. "This is probably going to end badly." Hiccup was behind us, looking weary as though he thought he would end up having to clean up our mess.

"It'll be fine, Hiccup!" I assured him. "Besides, I'm going to win anyway, so none of this even matters!"

"Yeah, ok Snotlout. Is everyone ready?"

I could feel my adrenaline pumping. _Let's DO this!_

It was down to me, Astrid, and Eret. We all stood at the beginning of the obstacle course. The horn blew signaling the beginning of the race. Eret got ahead of us quickly but it was still close. Astrid got hit by a rolling log and ended up falling behind before the wall climb. On the wall climb, Eret proved to be a faster cliff climber, but I wasn't far behind. Eret reached his dragon first but I was only a few breaths after him. We were racing around the island when I looked back and saw Astrid and Stormfly catching up fast. "Come on, Hookfang, faster!" I shouted to my monstrous nightmare. We rounded the flagship neck and neck, weaving our way back to the finish line. All three of us were super close, this was way too close for my comfort.

We neared the finish line and all practically crossed it at the same time! How in Thor's name are we going to know who won! The crowd quieted down as the judges talked quietly among themselves. Hiccup was among them and kept looking at us with a look of interest. Finally, he raised up his hand and everyone waited on pins and needles to hear what he had to say.

"Well, people of Berk! This has certainly been one exciting Thawfest, one we'll be remembering for a long time! It has been decided that the Viking who crossed the finish line just a nose before the rest, and is therefore the winner of this year's Thawfest for the first time ever, is…. "

My heart began to sink, for the first time? That means…

"Astrid!" hiccup announced with a huge goofy grin on his face.

Figures! With it down to such a close finish, he would choose his girlfriend as the winner. Super lame and super unfair!

Astrid gave us both a smug look. "Sorry boys!" She said. "I just couldn't let you think that you were the only ones who could win this Thawfest!"

"Oh great." Lamented Eret next to me. "Do we really have to wear woman's clothing for the next week?"

"Oh, you better believe it!" Astrid said, laughing. "And I know just the person to dress you up!"

We turned to see Gobber standing behind us. "haha lads, or should I say, lasses? Come on, I think I still have some of my dear old mother's clothes in a chest!"

Great. Just great. Not only did I lose the Thawfest Games, but now I had to wear a dress! This is going to be the longest and most humiliating week of my life.


End file.
